life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Canon Inconsistencies/@comment-4325737-20180121014216/@comment-34419070-20180130113617
You don't even have consistency while saying it though. You say 'I also believe that it's chronological'' ''but you also say ''"her 17th photo can be changed with 16th" ''while I was trying to tell you that, to DONTNOD's presentation '''that's not how it worked. Hence why people taking it as inconsistency, and Deck9's fixation which are made to put timeline into labels. Dontnod presented some things messier in-game but that's what they presented/intention, and Deck9 had to change them. For 9 days, that's what I'm trying to tell you.' Ah, I'm glad that you at least agree with me on Chloe got expelled regardless of what happened, yet, unfortunately, you are still claiming that I couldn't prove that even though I PROVED ALL OF THEM: ----- ' If you are caring about evidences this much and claim that my evidences are just doubt then answer these: 'S1 school sheet says, Chloe got involved with suspension which includes graffities in parking lot and she even had a police record. (prior to this though, there was no mention for earlier potential suspension/expulsion in her file). So let's say, she got suspended prior to BtS events, then why the hell this never got mentioned,and Principal called us out or even we didnt see this any file/monologue? Since that was a serious suspension, there's no way Wells would give her another chance to get suspended,and he'd automatically expel her either (considering how sensitive he was after escaping from the school) Also this suspension (which got mentioned in s1 file) is not a simple suspension, we are talking about having police record. Or let's say, this suspension happened after she got brought back to the blackwell , then why the hell her S1 character sheet didn't record her previous (potential bts indications;suspension(James never made comment at suspension,pay attention) expulsion) on her school file? '''See? The more you ask questions, the more it brings inconsistencies between two game. Not only that, in every scenario after BtS, after having heavy punishment, Chloe fills the bathroom with graffities. So P. Wells would forgive her for it? Nope,not after that disciplinary indication. And you think devs put that scene for nothing? Nope. ''And in my conversation with Toby, he agreed with everything I said about it (even with the part with James), so in BtS in every way Chloe needs to get expelled permanently. ' ----- For the last time I'm telling you, in expulsion scenario, James dialogue was put there to show how good man he was (while he wasn't,not really) ... but the conclusion no matter how you look at it, in a nutshell and no matter what it creates chain of inconsistency (as I mentioned in my quote) As game developer also approves, no matter what nothing indicates in BtS that Chloe returned the blackwell because all odds were against her. Now here you go, you came up with another theory and said ''"M-maybe Max wrongly interpretted it" '''while that's not even in the case since we saw that with our own eyes the sheet, along with Max. This is not ambigious, this is the thing that Dontnod presented. So everything in this page includes long-term investigation.. so there's nothing false in here. Yes, I agree with you Deck9 had to change stuff but pointing them out isn't wrong. There are absolutely inconsistencies and fixations for the sake of timeline (as,even,devs admitted) and developers do aware of them.